


The Fae

by AzaeleaFaolan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaeleaFaolan/pseuds/AzaeleaFaolan
Summary: Im,, sorry this is my first time posting something on here





	The Fae

They tell you that fairies are beautiful creatures. They tell you that fairies are playful and good. They tell you that if you catch a fairy, it will grant you a wish. 

 

They were all wrong. 

 

The first time you saw one of them was when you were seven, and you were playing a game of fantasy with your friend Melody in the garden. Confused, you turned around after she went silent, her face frozen in shock and horror. It had loomed larger than anything you had ever seen, thousands of beady and bloody red eyes glowed darkly, and shadows whispered off of its body like smoke. It had lunged towards you, grasping with its ghostly limbs, before Melody shoved you out of danger and was taken instead. 

 

When you tried to recount the incident and describe to the police what had taken your best friend, they only glared at you with frustration, yelled at you that this was not a game, and that it was time to stop playing and grow up. They never believed your warnings after that. 

More and more ended up missing. The people were quick to cast the blame unto the child who thought fairies were real as the cause of their loved ones disappearing. There were attacks. When your parents ended up amongst the list of those missing, they went after you. They drove you out of your home, burned what was once your whole life. Even still, you desperately tried to protect them from afar. 

 

But after so many years, you've given up on trying to save them. Now, it's time to start hunting instead.

**Author's Note:**

> so like??? I wasn't rly sure where I was going with this but I was kinda inspired by various tumblr posts and yeah,,, this??


End file.
